The compound 3-[5-chloro-4-[(2,4-difluorobenzyl)oxy]-6-oxopyrimidin-1(6H)-yl]-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-methylbenzamide having the structure (1) below (referred to herein as “Compound 1”) is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/808,146 (filed Mar. 24, 2004) discloses a class of substituted pyrimidinone compounds and related pharmaceutical compositions that are useful for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of a p38 kinase-mediated condition, example of such include inflammation and inflammation related conditions.

A need exists for a crystalline form of Compound 1 that is physically stable and sufficiently bioavailable, and for reliable and reproducible processes for the manufacture and/or purification of such crystalline form. There is now provided novel crystalline forms of Compound 1 having a high degree of physical stability at common temperatures of storage and use.